Factions (Online)
Factions in , distinct from the three main Alliances, consists of any of the joinable Guilds, and other groups with similar goals, causes or philosophies. During character customization, players must choose from one of three Alliances; the Aldmeri Dominion, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the Ebonheart Pact. Players are able to join various Guilds, regardless of their Alliance, and these include the Mages Guild, the Fighters Guild, and the Undaunted. The Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood will be added in-game post-launch. Other factions offer quests, but cannot be joined, such as the Great Houses of Morrowind. Many factions can only be interacted with in particular regions, for example the Maulborn in Deshaan, the Bloodthorn Cult in Glenumbra, or the Veiled Heritance in Auridon and other Aldmeri Dominion regions, however, players are able to experience another Alliance's content when they reach level 50, via Veteran Levels. Guilds Mages Guild The Mages Guild appear in . One way to increase reputation with this faction is to search Tamriel for hidden Lore books. Sufficient reputation increase will unlock additional skills, perks and abilities. Fighters Guild The Fighters Guild is a joinable faction in this game. One way to increase reputation in this guild is to destroy Dark Anchors of Molag Bal. With enough reputation, new skills and abilities will be unlocked. Undaunted The Undaunted is a guild involved in dungeons, and has its own unique skill line. Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is dedicated to the gathering and training of those who are stealthy and shadowy in nature. Although criminal by its very definition, for untold years, local authorities in places throughout Tamriel have tolerated the existence of the guild for its role as "Crime Regulator." Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is a guild of professional assassins which historically possessed considerable influence and power but has recently fallen on considerably harder times. Psijic Order Unplayable Factions Agra Crun A group of devotees to Malacath, and enemies of the Vosh Rakh. Anka-Ra A Craglorn faction of ancient Ra Gada, lead by Emperor Tarish-Zi Quests: *The Warrior's Call Locations: *Anka-Ra Burial Site *Burial Sands *Dragonstar Arena *Hel Ra Citadel *Tombs of the Na-Totambu Ahzirr Traajijazeri A Khajiiti faction. Zulana claims to be a member of it, and that they train "below Temple of Two-Moons Dance" Alessian Order A faction from the First Era that can be encountered in a quest taking the Vestige back to the Battle of Glenumbra Moors. Altmeri Travel Guild Written in several books Arbordawn Cult A group of Falinesti Faithful dedicated to returning Falinesti by force. Ash'abah Referenced by Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik'r Ashlanders The name of the wandering tribes of Dunmer, who do not follow the ways of the Tribunal. Ashlander Tribes: *Ahemmusa Tribe *Erabenimsun Tribe *Kagesh Tribe *Mabrigash Tribe *Ulath Tribe *Urshilaku Tribe *Vereansu Tribe *Zainab Tribe Beldama Wyrd A Glenumbra Faction of Witches, originating from the Wyrd Tree at Beldama. Bitterhand Bandits A bandit group located in Rivenspire. Bjoulsae Boys A bandit group in Bangkorai, and led by Curnard the Generous.Curnard's Journal The are located in Viridian Watch, Evermore, and Hallin's Stand.Bjoulsae Boys Charter Black Daggers A Cyrodiil group of bandits. Blackcaster Mages Guild A Craglorn faction. Blackfeather Court Group of Crows located in Crow's Wood. Blackroot Clan A clan of Bosmer located in Dread Vullain. Blacksap Rebellion A group of Bosmer in Cormount seeking to overthrow the rule of Ayrenn.(Grahtwood) Bleak Veil A Necromancer group in Bahraha's Gloom. Bloodfiends A faction of vampires led by the Montclair Family, located in Rivenspire.Lleraya's Orders Bloody Fists A Stros M'Kai faction, guarding Port Hunding.Bhosek's Punishments Bloodthorn Cult A collection of Necromancers led by Angof the Gravesinger, and involved in multiple quests in both Betnikh and Glenumbra. Also a group of assassins trying to assassinate King Casimir in Daggerfall. Bloodwraith A Dremora group located in the Dragonstar Arena. *Bloodwraith Caitiff *Bloodwraith Fearkyn *Bloodwraith Kyngald *Bloodwraith Kynval Bloody Fists A Stros M'Kai faction lead by Headman Bhosek. Members: *Headman Bhosek *Helthar *Nicolard Quest: *Tip of the Spearhead Boneshaper Clan A clan of Reachmen invading The Rift.Clans of the Reach: A Guide Brackenleaf's Briars The defenders of the village (and ancient tree) known as Brackenleaf. The Cabal The group that is responsible for attacking northern Valenwood. Camoran Dynasty Confirmed to be in the game, and plays a role in the politics of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Companions A collection of fierce warriors who honored the ways of the original five hundred companions that arrived in Tamriel with their leader, the legendary Ysgramor. Once spread out throughout the provinces, a fraction of the once great army is what remains in Skyrim. The Companions are a well known and respected group, who deal with threats that endanger the lives of the commoners. Colovian Raiders A group inhabiting Fardir's Folly. Crosstree Bandits A minor bandit group, located in Khenarthi's Roost. The Daggers Darkfern Mercenaries (Name?) - A group of thugs hired by Canonreeve Oraneth and operating out of Elden Hollow. Dark Witnesses A clan of Reachmen dedicated to gaining control of the Reach. Darkvale Trading Coster Caalorne, in Stonefalls, is a member of this Trading faction. Dawnmead Bandits A group inhabiting Dawnmead in Reaper's March. Deathbringer Clan A Dremora clan in The Wailing Maw, defending the Anguish Gem. They also appear in the Coldharbour lore book, I was Summoned by a MortalI was Summoned by a Mortal Direfrost Clan A clan residing in Eastmarch.Clans of Eastmarch: The Direfrost Dragonstar Caravan Company A group that appeared originally in Craglorn, they may also appear in Smuggler's Den, during a Sacrament mission. Dragonstar Caravan Company Note Drowned Dog Pirates A group of pirates located in Hew's Bane. *Tava's Beak Drublog Clan A clan of Wood Orcs located in the region of Malabal Tor. Eagle's Talon Part of the Dominion's guards.Dialogue with Queen Ayrenn Ember-Eye Slavers A group of Slavers that appear around Koeglin Lighthouse in Stormhaven. Also appear in Underground Sepulcher (during Heist: Underground Sepulcher) Eyes of the Queen Queen Ayrenn's intelligence service. A notable member of this faction is Razum-dar. Falinesti Faithful A group whose sole purpose is paying homage to the wandering city of Falinesti First Auridon Marines Sailors of the First Rank, mainly situated in Auridon. Fists of Thalmor A group of Thalmor soldiers keeping peace in the Dominion. Foolkillers Clan A group of Dremora mentioned by the book, I was Summoned by a Mortal. Frostedge Bandits A group of bandits hired by the Daggerfall Covenant, and located in Bleakrock. Glenmoril Wyrd Gold Coast Mercenaries A mercenary group located at Four Quarry IsletEvents of "Enemy of My Enemy" Gold Coast Trading Company Only known member is Gold Coast Brewmaster in the Baandari Trading Post. More members are in the Gold Coast region. Hands of Almalexia The Hands of Almalexia are servants of the Tribunal member, Almalexia. They can be found primarily in Mournhold, around and inside the Tribunal Temple. Hidden Armigers Hounds of Hircine Houndsmen Hircine worshippers. House Diel A very minor house that exists in Daggerfall. Hired The Daggers to eliminate Harpies.Contract with House Diel Members: *Alain Diel *Halvire Miltrin Quests: *The Dagger's Edge House Dorell House Dres One of the Great Houses of Morrowind. House Hlaalu One of the Great Houses of Morrowind. House Indoril One of the Great Houses of Morrowind. House Montclair A Breton noble house in Rivenspire, originating from Shornhelm. Led by Lady Lleraya Montclair, they are at war with the rulers of Rivenspire, mainly by turning towns, such as Moira's Hope, into Bloodfiends. House Ravenwatch House Redoran House Redoran is one of the Great Houses of Morrowind that have joined the Ebonheart Pact. House Tamrith A Rivenspire faction of Bretons. House Telvanni House Telvanni is one of the Great Houses of Morrowind. They are known as the wizard-lords who prefer to pursue wisdom and mastery in solitude. House Telvanni refused to join the Ebonheart Pact, causing inner conflict in the province of Morrowind. Imperial Legion Faction that encompasses all the warriors of the empire. Includes the Seventh Legion, and those operating in the Imperial City. Imperial University A faction that appears as possible enemies during the sacrament mission in Smuggler's Den. Imperial University Note Iron Orcs A group of Orcs residing in Craglorn. Iron Wheel A group of mercenaries originally from Taneth, and now operating in Hew's Bane. Primary antagonists in Jackdaw Pirates A group of pirates that have overtaken Haven. Kagesh Clan Kindly Contrivers of Clavicus Vile A faction that appears on the Gold Coast, and worshipping Clavicus Vile, they appear as a possible enemy in Trader's Cove. Kindly Contrivers Notes Knights of the Dragon Knights of the Flame Knights of Saint Pelin League of Kwama Miners A faction that appears in , and may appear in Smuggler's Den. Kwama Miner's Note Legion Zero A faction operating in the [City (Online)|Imperial City]]. Lhurgash Clan A group of Wood Orcs in Greenshade. Lion Guard Emeric's Personal Guard. Previously, a Bretonic Knightly Order. Mabrigash Ashlanders A group of Ashlanders primarily located in the Vale of the Ghost Snake.Legend of the Ghost Snake Mason's Guild Gastinus Florus was a member of this association.Notes on Elven Architecture Maulborn Deshaan faction led by Magistrix Vox, and creators of the Llodos Plague. Merethic Society Led by Endarwe in Rulanyil's Fall, this faction are collectors of lost relics, particularly those "of aesthetic or historic significance."Dialogue with Orthuna Midnight Union Stormhaven smugglers and bandits. Mirthless Order A former comedic group that can be found in House Dres Crypts in Kragenmoor. They are involved in the quest, This One's a Classic.Events of "This One's a Classic" Morag Tong Murtag Clan Oathbound Clan Located primarily in Malak's Maw, they were hired by King Kurog to create trouble for the Dunmer.King Kurog's Promise Order of the Hour A group of Akatosh worshipers important in the Gold Coast storyline. Pathfinders Society A Wayrest faction, of which Emmanubeth Hurrent, author of Tribes of Murkmire, is part. Pit Rats A group of thugs that have taken over Darkshade Caverns.Dialogue with Tervur Sadri Primeval Seekers Worshippers of Hermaeus Mora. Ra Gada The "Ra Gada" of Malabal Tor are a faction that appears in Velyn Harbor. Rageclaw Clan A Clan of Reachmen. Rain Disciples A group in Bisnensel, devoted to the worship of a Nereid, Lorelia. Reachmen Similar to the Forsworn group that exists in the Fourth Era. However at this point in time, they have allied themselves with Molag Bal's forces. They are hostile to both Nords and Bretons. There are three major clans in The Rift, Boneshaper Clan, Rageclaw Clan, and Stonetalon Clan.Treaty of the Three Clans Red Rook Bandits A group of bandits in Glenumbra. Renrijra Maor Khajiiti Privateers in Morrowind and Argonia. Resolute of Stendarr A group of people devoted to Stendarr, and author of several books. They appear in Sewer Tenement. Ring of Daggers Daggerfall Covenant intelligence network. Rustlers An unofficially named group of poachers located in Poacher's Encampment in Wrothgar. Saltwalker Militia A minor group of militia operating out of Alik'r Desert's Saltwalker Militia Camp. Sanguine's Revelers A possible faction in Trader's Cove, during the Dark Brotherhood Sacrament mission there. Sanguine's Revelers Note Sapiarchs Scaled Court Sea Drakes A band of pirates that control the town of Saintsport in Stros M'Kai and are lead by Captain Helane. Seamount Clan A Betnikh Clan of Orsimer. Sea Vipers A collection of Maormer that are allied with the Veiled Heritance to try and overthrow the Aldmeri Dominion. This faction makes multiple appearances in numerous quests and locations in the Aldmeri Dominion Storyline. Seventh Legion Particular part of the Imperial Legion, who have taken control of southern Bangkorai. Shademist Vampires A group of Vampires operating out of Shademist Moors. They may also appear in the Glittering Grotto. Shadow Artisans Mentioned as located at Vulkhel Guard Outlaws Refuge.Vulkel Guard Outlaws Refuge loading screen Also mentioned in the note Veiled Heritance - Be Warned Shadowed Path Faction operating in Cyrodiil. Shadowbanish Vitners A faction that operates on the Gold Coast, this faction is one of three possible factions that may appear during the Sacrament mission to Trader's Cove. Shadowbanish Vitners Note Shadow Walkers Shadowscales The group of Shadowscales as a group of Assassins. Appear in the region of Shadowfen. Sharp Stick Tribe A tribe of Goblins that appear on the Gold Coast. Society of the Dragon A group of worshipers of Akatosh, located in Kvatch. Related to the quest "Pious Intervention." Sovngarde A faction of warriors located in Dragonstar Arena. Spider Cultists A faction of worshippers that appears in Fungal Grotto II Spirit Wardens A cult of Azura worshippers, residing in Stormhaven. Their headquarters is Moonlit Maw.Founding of the Spirit Wardens Star-Gazers A faction residing in Craglorn. Steel Shrikes A Redguard faction located in Fuller's Break.The Steel Shrikes Proclamation Also located in Glittering Grotto. Stonechewer Tribe A tribe of Goblins. Stonefire Cult Group of Molag Bal worshippers in Reaper's March. Stonetalon Clan A clan of Reachmen. Stormfist Clan Also known as the Stormfist Brigade. This group is located in Eastmarch. Stormwardens A group of Bosmer dedicated to the protection of the Sphere of Storms, located in Ilayas Ruins. Supernal Dreamers A faction dedicated to the worship of Vaermina, and located at Supernal Dreamers Camp. (Stormhaven) Tamriel Guard Faction of Guards throughout Tamriel. The Crowns They have continued animosity towards the Forebears, but are temporarily working together. The Forebears They have continued animosity towards the Crowns, but are temporarily working together. The Gallants A group that resides in Sentinel. The Naughty Nereids A faction of actors located in the Gold Coast region, particularly Anvil. The Thorns Group of bandits from Thorn Lodge in Cyrodiil. Thalmor A faction that is also involved in the Dominion's politics. Unlike in Skyrim though, this faction contains members from all three races. Thalmor Diplomatic Corps A subset of the Thalmor, this group is charged with maintaining diplomatic relations.Thalmor Diplomatic Corps Notice Tharn Family The current ruling family in Cyrodiil. Members include Clivia Tharn, the Empress Regent of Tamriel, and also her father, Elder Council member and Battlemage, Abnur Tharn. Timberscar Tribe A tribe of Goblins located inside Timberscar Hollow and Urasek Ruins. Toothmaul Tribe A tribe of Goblins located in Toothmaul Gully in Auridon. They had a contract with the Veiled Heritance, who supplied them with weapons in order to gain their support.The Toothmaul Contract Tree Minders A type of leader of the Argonian people, this faction is dedicated towards maintaining the Hist. Twilight Cantors A faction located at the Maw of Lorkhaj. Ulath Tribe Ashlander tribe in Stonefalls. Vanguard A subset of House Indoriil found in Kragenmoor and led by Tanval Indoril. Veiled Heritance A group of Altmeri Supremacists, dedicated to the overthrow of Queen Ayrenn's rule. Vereansu Tribe Tribe of Ashlanders located primarily in Muth Gnaar. Vinedusk Rangers A faction of dedicated Bosmeri. Originating from Vinedusk, and involved in a number of missions throughout the Aldmeri Dominion. Azarath is a member of this faction.Cover Every Approach Vosh Rakh An faction. Wave Walkers A group of Bandits operating in Hew's Bane, particularly in Shark's Teeth Grotto. Wayfarer's Society A group situated in Wayrest, of which Emmanubeth Hurrent is a member.Several books in "Tribes of Murkmire" series Withered Hand Necromancer group in Alik'r Desert. Wolfpack Group of Werewolves in Weeping Wind Cave. Wooded Eye Located in Rootwater Grove, Orthenir is the only known member of this clan. They exist to keep Greenshade protected from Daedra. Wood Orcs Collective name for several clans of Orsimer in Valenwood, such as the Drublog Clan and the Llurgash. Worm Cult Also known as Order of the Black Worm. Group led by Mannimarco. They are a Necromancer group and are known to operate at least in Grahtwood,Bone Orchard Research Log 1 and likely many more regions. es:Facciones (Online) ja:ファクション (Online) Category:Online: Factions